elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Słowa i filozofia (Oblivion)
Słowa i filozofia Treść Słowa i filozofia Lady Benoch Lady Allena Benoch, była przywódczyni gildii wojowników w Puszczy Valen i głowa osobistej gwardii Cesarza w stolicy, prowadzi od jakiegoś czasu kampanię, która ma na nowo zaznajomić żołnierzy Tamriel z mieczem. Spotkałem się z nią przy trzech różnych okazjach, by ukończyć tę książkę. Pierwsze spotkanie miało miejsce w jej apartamentach w pałacu, na tarasie, z którego roztacza się widok na ogrody. Przyszedłem na wywiad, którego zorganizowanie zajęło mi niemal sześć miesięcy, nieco wcześnie, ale lady Allena zganiła mnie dobrodusznie, że nie przyszedłem jeszcze wcześniej. -Miałam czas, by przygotować się do obrony - powiedziała z radosnym błyskiem jasnozielonych oczu. Lady Benoch jest Bosmerką, leśną elfką, i, podobnie jak jej przodkowie, za młodu szkoliła się w korzystaniu z łuku. Była w tym doskonała i w wieku lat czternastu należała już do drużyny łowieckiej swego plemienia jako Jaqspur, strzelec długodystansowy. W czarnym roku 396, gdy plemię Parikh rozpoczęło swą grabież południowo-wschodniej części Puszczy Valen, mając po swojej stronie potęgi z wyspy Summurset, lady Benoch walczyła w beznadziejnym boju o utrzymanie ziemi swego plemienia. -Po raz pierwszy zabiłam kogoś, gdy miałam szesnaście lat - mówi teraz. -Niezbyt dobrze to pamiętam -- on czy ona była tylko rozmytą plamą na horyzoncie, w stronę której wymierzyłam łuk. Znaczyło to dla mnie tyle, co polowanie na zwierzęta. Przez lato i jesień zabiłam może z setkę wrogów. Nie poczułam, że jestem morderczynią, aż do zimy, bo wtedy dowiedziałam się, co znaczy spojrzeć komuś w oczy, gdy rozlewasz jego krew. -Był to zwiadowca z plemienia Parikh, który zaskoczył mnie, gdy stałam na warcie przy obozie. Pewnie nawzajem się zaskoczyliśmy. Miałam ze sobą łuk i spanikowałam. Próbowałam napiąć go i wystrzelić, podczas gdy tamten był pół metra ode mnie. Tylko to potrafiłam robić. Oczywiście ciął mnie pierwszy swoim mieczem, a ja padłam do tyłu, oszołomiona. -Zawsze pamięta się pomyłki swojej pierwszej ofiary. Jego pomyłką było założenie, że ponieważ zranił mnie i upadłam na ziemię, to nie żyję. Rzuciłam się na niego, gdy tylko obrócił się do mnie plecami i skierował ku obozowi i moim śpiącym towarzyszom. Zaskoczyłam go i wyrwałam mu broń z ręki. -Nie wiem, ile razy go dźgnęłam. Przestałam dopiero, gdy następny wartownik przyszedł mnie zluzować. Moje ramiona były całe sine od wysiłku, a ze zwiadowcy nie pozostał jeden cały kawałek. Dosłownie go poćwiartowałam. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak walczyć ani ile trzeba, by zabić człowieka. Lady Benoch, świadoma owego braku w swym wykształceniu, zaczęła natychmiast uczyć się walki mieczem. -Nie można nauczyć się walki mieczem w Puszczy Valen - mówi. -To nie znaczy, że Bosmerowie nie potrafią używać ostrzy, ale większość z nas uczy się sama. Choć cierpiałam, gdy moje plemię zostało pozbawione ziemi i zepchnięte na północ, miało to jedną zaletę: spotkałam Redgardów. Ucząc się posługiwania wszelką bronią białą od Wardaya A'kora, lady Benoch prędko osiągnęła mistrzostwo. Została wolnym poszukiwaczem przygód: podróżowała przez dzikie ostępy południowego Hammerfell i północnej Puszczy Valen, najmując się do ochrony karawan i przyjeżdżających w gości dygnitarzy przed rozmaitymi niebezpieczeństwami. Niestety, nim mogła kontynuować opowieść o swych młodych latach, lady Benoch została pilnie wezwana przez Cesarza. Nie jest to rzadkie wśród gwardii cesarkiej, a dziś, w niespokojnych czasach, być może nawet częstsze niż kiedyś. Gdy spróbowałem skontaktować się z nią ponownie, jej słudzy poinformowali mnie, że ich pani przebywa w Skyrim. Minął kolejny miesiąc, a kiedy odwiedziłem jej apartamenty, powiedziano mi, że jest w Wysokiej Skale. By oddać jej sprawiedliwość, rzec należy, że lady Benoch osobiście skontaktowała się ze mną i umówiła na drugi wywiad w zmierzchniu tego roku. Siedziałem w tawernie w Mieście zwanej Pod Krwią i Kogutem, gy poczułem na ramieniu jej dłoń. Usiadła przy prostym stole i kontynuowała swą opowieść, jakby nigdy nam nie przerwano. Wróciła do historii o czasach, gdy parała się awanturnictwem, i opowiedziała mi o pierwszym razie, gdy naprawdę poczuła, że radzi sobie z mieczem. -Miałam wówczas zaczarowaną dai-katanę, całkiem przyzwoitą, z daedrycznego metalu. Nie był to oryginalny akavirski wyrób ani nawet wzór -- nie miałam tyle pieniędzy -- ale miecz spełniał swą rolę zadawania jak największych ran przy jak najmniejszym wysiłku z mojej strony. A'kor nauczył mnie fechtunku, ale gdy znajdowałam się w sytuacji prawdziwego zagrożenia, i tak nieodmiennie uciekałam się do starego, dobrego rąbania znad głowy. -Gromada orków ukradła nieco złota lokalnemu wodzowi w Meditei, a ja wyruszyłam na ich poszukiwanie po wszechobecnych w tym regionie lochach i podziemiach. Były tam, jak zwykle, szczury i olbrzymie pająki, a ja byłam na tyle doświadczona, że nie miałam z nimi większych problemów. Problem pojawił się, gdy znalazłam się w całkowicie ciemnym pokoju, a wokół siebie słyszałam stęknicia i chrząkania zbliżających się orków. -Pomachałam mieczem dookoła, ale nie trafiłam na nic, a kroki zbliżały się coraz bardziej. Jakimś cudem udało mi się opanować strach i przypomnieć sobie proste ćwiczenia, których nauczył mnie mistrz A'kor. Nadstawiłam uszu, zrobiłam krok w bok, cięłam, obróciłam się, dałam krok do przodu, cięłam wokół siebie, obróciłam się, zrobiłam krok w bok, cięłam. -Mój instynkt nie mylił się. Orkowie zebrali się wokół mnie, w okręgu, a gdy znalazłam pochodnię, zobaczyłam, że wszyscy nie żyją. -To wtedy skupiłam się na nauce szermierki. Najwyraźniej jestem tak głupia, że muszę otrzeć się o śmierć, by zrozumieć jej praktyczne zastosowania. Lady Benoch strawiła resztę wywiadu na rozwiewaniu, w swój typowy, bezpośredni sposób, rozmaitych mitów, które wytworzyły się wokół niej i jej kariery. Prawdą było, że została mistrzynią gildii wojowników Puszczy Valen poprzez zwycięstwo w pojedynku z poprzednim mistrzem, który był marionetką zdradzieckiego cesarskiego maga bitewnego, Jagara Tharna. Nie było prawdą, że to ona była odpowiedzialna za rozpad gildii w Puszczy Valen dwa lata później. (-Tak naprawdę nie brakowało nam członków, ale generalne nastroje w Tamriel nie sprzyjały istnieniu apolitycznej organizacji niezależnych wojowników.) Prawdą było, że po raz pierwszy zwróciła na siebie uwagę Cesarza, gdy obroniła władczynięKrólestwa Pogranicznego, Akorithi, przed bretońskim skrytobójcą. Nie było prawdą, że skrytobójcę wynajął ktoś z dworu Daggerfall. (-W każdym razie - mówi z przekąsem - nigdy tego nie dowiedziono.) Prawdą było też, że wyszła za swego byłego sługę, Urkena, który pracował u niej jedenaście lat. (-Nikt nie potrafi tak zadbać o moją broń, jak on - mówi. -To sprawa praktyczna. Musiałam albo dać mu podwyżkę, albo wyjść za niego.) Jedyną historią, o którą ją spytałem, a której nie chciała ani potwierdzić, ani obalić, była ta o Calaxesie, bękarcie Cesarza. Gdy wymieniłem to imię, wzruszyła ramionami, twierdząc, że nic nie wie o całej sprawie. Naciskałem dalej, wchodząc w szczegóły całej historii. Calaxes, choć nie miał praw do sukcesji, otrzymał arcybiskupstwo Świątyni Jedynego, potężną pozycję w Cesarskim Mieście i w każdym zakątku Tamriel, w którym uznawana jest ta religia. Natychmiast rozeszły się plotki, że Calaxes wierzy, że bogowie gniewają się na świeckie rządy Tamriel, a w szczególności na Cesarza. Mówiono nawet, że Calaxes propagował ideę ogólnokrajowego buntu i ustanowienia w Cesarstwie teokracji. Z pewnością prawdą jest, ciągnąłem dalej, że stosunki Cesarza z Calaxesem stały się bardzo burzliwe i że wydano prawa mające ograniczyć autonomię Kościoła. Było tak do chwili, gdy Calaxes zniknął nagle, nie powiadamiając nawet najbiższych przyjaciół. Wielu twierdziło, że ledy Benoch i gwardia cesarska dokonali zamachu na arcybiskupa w zakrystii jego kościoła -- zwykle podawano datę 29 zmierzchnia 3E 498. -Oczywiście - odpowiada lady Benoch z jednym z jej tajemniczych uśmiechów - nie muszę panu mówić, że zadaniem gwardii cesarskiej jest ochrona tronu, a nie morderstwa na zlecenie. -Lecz - mówię ostrożnie - z pewnością, gdyby chcieć dokonać tak delikatnej operacji, nikt nie jest bardziej godzien zaufania, niż gwardziści. Lady Benoch zgadza się, ale mówi tylko, że szczegóły jej obowiązków muszą pozostać tajne, gdyż idzie tu o bezpieczeństwo Cesarstwa. Niestety musiała ona wyjechać wcześnie następnego ranka, gdyż Cesarz miał sprawy na południu -- oczywiście nie wolno mi było znać szczegółów. Obiecała, że poinformuje mnie, gdy wróci, byśmy mogli kontynuować wywiad. Jak się okazało, miałem swoje własne sprawy na wyspie Summurset, gdzie tworzyłem dzieło o Zakonie Psyjików. Byłem zatem zaskoczony, gdy trzy miesiące później spotkałem lady Benoch w Pierwszej Twierdzy. Udało się nam uciec od naszych obowiązków na tak długo, by ukończyć nasz trzeci i ostatni wywiad podczas spaceru wzdłuż brzegu Diceto, wielkiej rzeki, która przepływa przez królewski park w owym mieście. Unikając pytań o jej niedawne obowiązki i zlecenia, na które, jak słusznie zgadłem, nie miała najmniejszej ochoty odpowiadać, wróciłem do tematu szermierki. -Frandar Hunding - mówi - wymienia trzydzieści osiem chwytów rękojeści, siedemset pięćdziesiąt pozycji ofensywnych i tysiąc osiemset defensywnych oraz niemal dziewięć tysięcy ruchów niezbędnych, by osiągnąć mistrzostwo we władaniu mieczem. Przeciętny rębajło zna jeden chwyt, którego używa, by miecz nie wypadł mu z rąk. Zna jedną pozycję ofensywną, twarzą do przeciwnika, i jedną defensywną, czyli ucieczkę. Spośród niezliczonych rytmów i akcentów walki, poznał mniej niż jeden. -Droga wojownika nigdy nie miała być najprostszą ścieżką. Archetyp tępego osiłka jest tak głęboko zakorzeniony, jak błyskotliwy mag i roztropny złodziej, lecz nie zawsze tak było. Postać szermierza-filozofa, artysty miecza, należy do przeszłości wraz z redgardzkimi pieśniarzami mieczy, którzy ponoć potafili stworzyć ostrze i władać nim czystą siłą umysłu. Przyszłość inteligentnego wojownika wygląda szaro w porówaniu z chwałą przeszłości. Nie chcąc zakończyć wywiadu ponurą nutą, spytałem lady Allenę Benoch o radę dla rozpoczynających swą karierę młodych fechtmistrzy. -Gdy staniesz naprzeciw czarodzieja - mówi, rzucając do Diceto płatki kwiatu kanth - szybko podbiegnij i grzmotnij go z całej siły. Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki